


Musically ever after

by Rebel_Dino



Category: The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Acceptance, Cute, F/M, Feel-good, Friendship, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Dino/pseuds/Rebel_Dino
Summary: What happens in The Lego Movie 2 after the credits start rolling?OrAn alternate reaction to discovering Lucy's secret.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Musically ever after

"Whaaaaat?" Emmet, Unikitty, Metalbeard, Batman, Benny, and Queen Whatevra Wa'nabi gasp.

Lucy has the decency to look embarrassed. "Yep," she says as she brushes away a cotton candy colored strand of hair out of her eyes. "I was even the lead vocalist."

"Wow! I had no idea, Lucy." Exclaims Emmet.

"Well I, for one, am not surprised," interrupts former-President Business, who now has changed into a different tweed sweater. "That's why you looked so familiar when I captured you and your friends and tried to freeze the world with Kragle." 

"Guess so," Lucy replies shortly. There is an awkward pause as everyone stares at Business, who flushes and drives away in his golf cart. 

"Could you sing for us?" Asks Unikitty, literally bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Oh, I don't know guys..." Lucy hesitates.

"But it's yer song ye saved the day with!"

"It's actually not that bad. But only when you sing it."

"Might even be better than a spaceship!"

"Or a pool of sparkles!"

"A whole pool?" Unikitty nods.

"Wow!"

This barrage of noise seems to frighten Lucy. She's kept this secret for so long that almost reflexively she reaches up to pull down her hood, but something stops her. 

"Lucy," Emmet is kind as he takes her hand in his. "You don't have to sing if you don't want to." He looks shy now. "But if you do... It just makes me so happy that my favorite person knows my favorite song." Realizing that they're not alone, he quickly amends, "You guys are all my favorite people too!"

Lucy laughs at Emmet's earnest face as he smiles at his friends and they grin back. She puts down her hand. 

"Alright, fine, but just this once. Don't expect this to be a regular thing."

Lucy starts singing. Her friends (and boyfriend) smile at each other. It's going to be a regular thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2 19 2019  
> I am never typing on my phone again.
> 
> Unrelated note, I was not aware I could write fluff?


End file.
